


Sweet

by SesameSeed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crushes, Fluff, Jihoon is a sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, and jihoon also has a crush on jeonghan, and that flusters jeonghan, for like a couple of seconds, he’s just better at hiding it, jeonghan has a big crush on jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesameSeed/pseuds/SesameSeed
Summary: ‘University’s difficult enough. I really don’t need to be crushing on my roommate.’





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday for Halloween but yeah life is hectic right now so it’s a little bit delayed!
> 
> (I promise I’ll update wires after this I’m halfway through the chapter the idea for this just distracted me!)

_‘University’s difficult enough,’_ Jeonghan found himself thinking on far more than one occasion. _‘I really don’t need to be crushing on my roommate.’_

Truth be told, Jeonghan got along with Jihoon far better than expected, even right from the beginning. Despite their wildly different schedules – Jeonghan _exclusively_ taking night classes and consistently sleeping all throughout the day – the two managed to get close quickly.

But that didn’t mean Jeonghan was quite comfortable enough to reveal that he was a creature society absolutely despised.

Vampires, as far as most humans were concerned, were pure evil. They were the devil’s assassins, existing purely to kill and destroy. It was for that very reason that Jeonghan kept his fangs retracted, that he did everything in his power to hide away and stay out of the spotlight.

He liked Jihoon far too much. He like him to the point where to be vulnerable, to reveal that much of himself and risk rejection, it was unthinkable.

And though his calculations were careful and precise, they were bound to fail at some point.

After such a long day of classes, Jihoon was expecting to find Jeonghan already up and getting ready for his own long day. Instead, when he opened the door he was met with silence.

It wasn’t anything unusual, but it felt _wrong_.

Jihoon didn’t have to take any more than four steps into the dorm to realize why his stomach felt like it was sitting far too heavily in his abdominal cavity. He threw his backpack carelessly to the ground and ran into the tight galley kitchen, where his hyung lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Hyung?” Asked Jihoon, praying that Jeonghan would respond in _any_ way. He held onto his hyung’s shoulder and lifted his torso off the ground, shaking them as gently as he could. “Jeonghannie-hyung? Can you hear me?”

Jeonghan blinked his eyes open slowly, so slowly Jihoon was almost worried. _Almost_, because instead of concern, surprise quickly took over Jihoon’s mind.

Instead of the usual warm, deep brown, Jeonghan’s eyes were a dark, blood red.

Jihoon kept a tight grip on Jeonghan’s shoulders as he scanned his face, his hyung still staring up at him, confused and dazed. He didn’t know how he’d missed them, the tips of white fangs that poked out of Jeonghan’s mouth. Those hadn’t been there before either, Jihoon was sure of it.

As though his brain had been kicked awake, Jeonghan stiffened in Jihoon’s hold, his eyes wide and filled with so much horror in made Jihoon’s heart clench. He kept a tight grip on his hyung’s shoulders as he tried to push away from him, Jeonghan’s head coming dangerously close to the edge of the countertop now that he was fully seated.

“It’s okay hyung,” he hushed, rubbing his thumbs into Jeonghan’s deltoid muscle. His brows knitted together as Jeonghan squeezed his eyes shut, dizziness overwhelming him. “Don’t be scared. It’s just me.”

Jihoon may have been surprised to find out his roommate of almost two years was a vampire, but he wasn’t scared, not by any means. He didn’t buy into the endless rumours about vampires. To him, it was nothing but nonsense.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Asked Jihoon, keeping his voice soft.

Jeonghan nodded frantically, his eyes still shut tight as he tipped his head back to rest against the wood of the cabinet. Another dizzy spell made his head feel as though it was ten times too heavy for the body it was attached to.

“Do you have a blood supply?”

“My room,” replied Jeonghan, his voice faint and hoarse. He could barely feel his lips moving to form the words. “Mini-fridge. Corner.”

Jeonghan felt hands slide from his shoulders up to his cheeks. He fought to pry his eyelids open, only to gulp heavily when he found Jihoon staring back at him, clearly biting the inside of his cheek.

He looked so worried. All because of him.

It made him feel disgusting.

“I’ll be right back hyung. Try not to close your eyes, okay? I promise you’ll feel better soon.”

The time that Jeonghan spent sat alone on the kitchen floor felt like an eternity; a cold, lonely eternity. The pain he felt was all-encompassing: his head throbbed, every single one of his muscles felt as though the fibres were slowly being pulled apart, and his _stomach_. It hurt more than anything. In the eight years since he had been turned, Jeonghan never thought he’d feel those sharp, overpowering pangs ever again.

Clearly, he had been mistaken.

Jeonghan smelled the blood before he saw Jihoon’s form crouch in front of him. Eliciting a yelp of surprise from the human, he surged forward onto his knees, snatching the bag of blood right out of Jihoon’s hands. Sitting back on his heels, he sunk his teeth into the plastic of the bag and slurped up the blood as fast as he could, not caring for the mess he was making.

Jihoon did nothing but sit by his hyung’s side, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Slowly, hyung,” he whispered. “You’ll shock your system.”

When Jeonghan finished every drop of blood in the bag, he fell back against the cabinets, chest heaving. He wiped the blood from around his mouth as his fangs retracted back to the roof of his mouth. His eyes had regained their familiar, warm brown colour, but Jihoon could barely see them with the way Jeonghan was starting down at his lap, where his fingers were fiddling with the now empty bag.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered.

He looked so miserable, so ashamed. And if Jihoon knew _anything_ about Jeonghan, it was that whatever showed on the surface was but a mere preview of what he felt on the inside.

“Jeonghannie-hyung…” murmured Jihoon, pulling Jeonghan in for a hug.

_(Jeonghan was sure that if things could just spontaneously melt, he’d already be nothing but a puddle on the floor.)_

“You don’t have to be sorry hyung,” continued Jihoon, speaking against Jeonghan’s shoulder. “I’m just happy you’re okay.”

As Jihoon pulled away from the hug, he examined Jeonghan’s face, his brows furrowed in concern.

“You sure you’re not still hungry? I can get you more if you want.”

Jeonghan shook his head, offering the human a small smile.

“I’m better now Jihoonie,” he replied, his voice still small with shame. “Thank you though.”

“How long has it been since you fed?”

Jeonghan didn’t reply immediately. His fingers twiddled with the bag in his lap as he desperately tried to avoid Jihoon’s gaze.

“I don’t know… I got busy with midterms and assignments and I just… I forgot about it I guess…”

“Hyung…” breathed Jihoon, but Jeonghan was quick to interrupt him.

“I know, I know. That’s not good.”

“To say the _least_,” said Jihoon, but Jeonghan could hear the smile in his voice. “I know you’re stressed out hyung but please remember to feed more often. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Jeonghan was confused.

He had just given Jihoon the biggest shock of his life, but he was acting _completely_ normal.

Like it was just another day.

“Aren’t you…” started Jeonghan, “I don’t know… weirded out by this? By me?”

“Nah, not really. What people say about vampires is all bullshit anyway.”

And despite how horrible he felt, Jeonghan giggled. He could’ve sworn that he almost felt a warm wave wash over his normally icy skin.

Taking the empty bag from Jeonghan’s lap, Jihoon stood up. He slowly made his way to the trash can as he frowned at the crumpled plastic.

“Where do you get this stuff anyway?” Asked Jihoon.

“There’s a butcher shop around…” started Jeonghan, pausing for a moment as he thought. “A 20-minute walk from here. After nightfall they sell these blood bags. But you can only get any if you go to the back door. Otherwise they think you’re a cop or something.”

“I’m not gonna lie to you hyung, that sounds sketchy. Isn’t there a chance you’d get sick?”

Jeonghan chuckled. It was dry, hollow sound.

“Yeah well… it’s my only option right now so…”

Jihoon didn’t give an answer. Instead, he walked towards the sink and grabbed the towel hanging beside it. With Jeonghan’s eyes boring curiously up at him, he wet the towel, wrung it out, and crouched back down beside the vampire.

And – still without a single word – Jihoon started cleaning the blood that stained Jeonghan’s mouth and neck.

Jeonghan was completely and utterly certain that if his heart were still beating, it would have long jumped straight out of his chest.

“J-Jihoonie,” whispered Jeonghan, his voice small and shy. “It’s okay. You don’t have to do this.”

“Shh. Let me take care of my hyung.”

And if Jeonghan hadn’t been crushing on Jihoon before…

in that moment,

he fell deeply, no, hopelessly in love.

☾

Jeonghan was busy.

Again.

When Jeonghan got busy it was never simply a slightly more hectic day than usual. It was never just a couple more things added to his to do list. It was never just a couple of extra hours spent on campus.

He wished that was all it was.

When Jeonghan got busy, it meant that he didn’t stop working from sundown to sunrise, oftentimes cutting it _extremely_ close. Every time a frantic week like that came around, Jeonghan overestimated his abilities.

He overestimated his ability to push through without time for a 20 minute nap – let alone any proper rest.

He overestimated his ability to wrack his brain for hours on end without everything just melting together until it was all a confusing puddle of mush.

And every time, without fail, he overestimated just how long he could go without feeding.

But despite what had happened the last time he went that long without feeding, he didn’t learn.

For the first time since the semester began, Jihoon had a free day. He didn’t have any grand plans or anything of the sort, yet he was excited.

It was the first time he and Jeonghan would be able to spend time together before one of them had to get going if they wanted to make it to their lectures on time.

He wanted to talk to Jeonghan, properly. They’d been roommates for two whole years, and managed to develop a close friendship despite their conflicting schedules, yet they’d never had a proper conversation with each other.

Jihoon wanted to get to know Jeonghan better, and the second the sun dove down below the horizon line, he was adamant on doing just that.

Or so was the plan.

Instead, Jihoon ended up perched on the kitchen counter, watching Jeonghan frown at the screen of his laptop and run his hands through his hair in frustration _far_ too many times. No matter how much Jihoon wanted to spend time with his hyung, to give him time to let his mind rest, he knew that doing so would probably just stress him out more.

The evening didn’t seem to be going the way Jihoon planned it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t enjoyable. Even if it was quiet, no words being exchanged between the two of them, just being in each other’s company felt nice.

However, something was off. And the more Jihoon watched Jeonghan, the more convinced he became that something just wasn’t right.

Jeonghan was moving far too slowly. It looked like he was being weighed down by a solid block of iridium, like even blinking took up energy he barely even had. Jihoon initially assumed it was because he just woke up and didn’t give his mind time to catch up with his body before he immersed himself in his assignment, but the more he observed, the more he realized it was far, _far_ more than that.

“Hyung?” Asked Jihoon. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Jihoonie,” replied Jeonghan, his voice strained. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“You haven’t had anything to eat yet. Do you want me to get a bag for you?”

“It’s fine Jihoon. I ran out of bags anyway.”

Jihoon pressed his lips together, sucking in a deep, long breath.

_‘Well,’_ he thought to himself. _‘That explains that…’_

“When do you get home today?” He asked, picking at his fingers.

“Late. By the time I get here it’ll probably be close to sunrise,” sighed Jeonghan

“So you won’t have time to go get any more, I guess…”

“Nope,” replied Jeonghan, popping the ‘p’.

“I can go fo –”

“No,” interrupted Jeonghan before he even heard the last couple of words. His tone was final, ending the conversation right then and there.

Jihoon blinked at Jeonghan, stunned.

“Hyung…”

“I appreciate it Jihoonie,” murmured Jeonghan, his tone softening. “I really do. But that place _sucks_. It’s dangerous and you never know if someone’s gonna give you trouble. I’ll be worrying about you all night. Please Jihoonie, don’t go there.”

Jihoon was quiet for a few seconds, looking down at the tiled floor as he pressed the palms of his hands into the countertop.

“Hyung you need to feed.”

“I know…”

That was all Jeonghan whispered, still frowning at the screen of his laptop.

The comfortable silence they had been sharing turned tense, cold. Jihoon’s mind was running a million miles a minute, trying to not only process everything, but also come up with a solution.

As for Jeonghan, he continued his work, but his teeth gnawed at the inside of his cheek. Jihoon knew him for long enough to know he was feeling just as tense as he was, perhaps even more.

“You could feed off me…”

Were the silence not so thick the sound of a pin dropping could have been heard as though it were an explosion, Jeonghan would have barely heard Jihoon’s whispered words. The vampire snapped his head towards the human and froze, staring at Jihoon like a deer caught in the headlights.

“W-What?” breathed Jeonghan.

“You’re starving and god knows when you’ll have the time to replenish your supply,” mumbled Jihoon, shrugging his shoulders. “Let me help.”

“Jihoon…” started Jeonghan, blinking slowly. “I have never fed off a human before. _Never._”

“So?”

“What do you mean _‘so’_?” yelled Jeonghan, incredulous at what the human was suggesting. “What if I hurt you? What if I go too far?”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do,” replied Jihoon with another shrug of the shoulders. “I trust you hyung.”

Jeonghan mulled it over in his head. It’s true – he _was_ starving. The sheer agony of hunger was all he could think of, and it was a constant fight between him and the pain when he was trying to focus on his lectures and assignments.

But despite that, the only thing more intense than the hunger was the overwhelming terror of hurting the very man who made him feel more in love than he ever had been in his entire life.

Jeonghan stood up with a sigh, walking towards where Jihoon was perched on the counter. He stood in front of him awkwardly, staring down at the ground.

“You know there’s a risk of this all going horribly wrong, right?” he asked, voice soft.

“Yeah, I know. But that means there’s also a chance that it’ll be okay.”

Jeonghan hesitated, biting at the inside of his cheek as he continued staring at the ground.

“Hyung,” started Jihoon, taking Jeonghan’s wrists to pull him closer. “It’ll be okay.”

Finally, Jeonghan looked up. He simply stared at Jihoon’s face for a few seconds, at the small reassuring smile on his lips. Then, he sighed, ready to relent.

With a tentative gulp, he carefully placed his hands on either side of Jihoon’s face and tilted his head to his left at an angle that left the side of his neck exposed. Almost immediately, the promise of fuel hit his system as he could smell Jihoon’s blood.

It was almost enough to make his head swim.

“If you feel dizzy or faint you tell me to stop, okay?” said Jeonghan, moving his right hand from the human’s face down to rest on the counter. “Push me away if you have to. Promise?”

Jihoon giggled, his breath tickling the palm of Jeonghan’s hand.

“I promise hyung. Stop worrying and just do it.”

With one last nervous gulp, Jeonghan leaned in towards Jihoon’s skin, and bares his fangs. When their tips grazed the human’s neck, Jeonghan felt him flinch. Without pulling away _(for fear that doing so would make him back out entirely)_ Jeonghan brought his hands to rub up and down Jihoon’s arms.

“You okay Jihoonie?” mumbled Jeonghan against Jihoon’s skin.

“Yeah,” replied Jihoon, letting out a breathy laugh. “Just surprised.”

“You sure?”

Jihoon took one of Jeonghan’s hands in his, and brought it down to rest on the counter by his thighs. He rubbed the cold, soft skin with his thumb.

“I’m sure Jeonghannie-hyung.”

That was the final push Jeonghan needed, and without wasting another second, he sunk his fangs into the skin of Jihoon’s neck. And when the red, coppery liquid flower steadily into his mouth, Jeonghan couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut in contentment.

The blood bags he bought were _disgusting_. The had a horrible, bitter taste, and stung the back of his throat in a way that almost made him choke every time. For that very reason, Jeonghan never saw feeding to be equivalent to eating. Humans didn’t eat _solely_ for nourishment, for a source of fuel. They also did it for pleasure, because food actually tasted good.

Feeding – up until this very moment – was the exact opposite.

Jeonghan fed because if he didn’t, he would either go insane with bloodlust, or die. It was a necessity to him, nothing more than just another chore, and a particularly horrible chore at that when the blood tasted so revolting.

For the longest time, he thought that was just how human blood tasted, that he just had to find some way to get used to it.

He was proven to be oh so very wrong.

Jihoon’s blood was so, _so_ sweet. Jeonghan almost ventured to think that it tasted like honey, before quickly correcting himself. No, amongst the sweetness, there was a refreshing tartness that honey didn’t have.

_‘Strawberries,’_ concluded Jeonghan, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. _‘His blood tastes like strawberries.’_

Jeonghan may have felt like he was having the most decadent dessert ever known to the creatures of Earth, but that didn’t mean he was any less cautious. He sucked slowly, every sense on alert and waiting to act should Jihoon show any indication that he was in pain or growing weak.

His blood was delectable, but that wasn’t reason enough to suck the very life out of Jihoon’s body.

No, he loved Jihoon far too much to do that to him.

So, he focused on the way Jihoon’s thumb traced his knuckles, ready to pull away the second the calming patterns ceased.

It didn’t take long for Jeonghan to feel satiated. Though he could feel himself getting addicted to the sweetest flavour that had ever filled his mouth, he carefully pulled his fangs out of Jihoon’s skin. Licking at the small, neat puncture wounds, he watched them close up until they were nothing but small, faint pricks – not unlike those left by vaccines.

“How do you feel Jihoonie?” asked Jeonghan, voice small as he pulled away from Jihoon’s neck.

But looking down to Jihoon’s face, he found the human with his eyes closed, his head hanging limply _(and no doubt uncomfortably)_.

“Jihoonie?” started Jeonghan, panic filling his system. He took Jihoon’s face in his hands, readjusting the angle of his neck. “Hoonie? Are you awake?”

To Jeonghan’s relief, Jihoon blinked his eyes open. He looked up at Jeonghan with a dazed and disoriented look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “‘M awake.”

Dropping his hands down to Jihoon’s shoulders, Jeonghan gave himself a minute to let the wave of relief wash through his system.

“You promised you’d tell me if you felt weak or anything,” he pouted, looking at Jihoon with concern.

“But I didn’t feel weak hyung. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me, ‘n you didn’t.”

Jeonghan smiled at Jihoon, ruffling the human’s hair as fondness filled his chest.

“You’re okay?”

“Just sleepy…” replied Jihoon, nodding as he rubbed his eyes. “‘N my head hurts… But only a little.”

“Aww, I’m sorry Jihoonie,” cooed Jeonghan, tangling his fingers in Jihoon’s hair to massage his scalp.

And when Jihoon leaned into the touch, Jeonghan could’ve sworn he felt his still heart start to beat, even if only for a second.

“You wanna get some sleep kitten?” Jeonghan found himself asking, and instantly wished he could snatch the term of endearment from the air before it reached Jihoon’s ears. But, to his relief, Jihoon simply nodded, his eyelids already starting to droop.

“I just need you to drink some juice and eat something small, okay? Then you can sleep as much as you want.”

“What about your classes?” asked Jihoon, somehow still managing to worry about Jeonghan even when he felt so exhausted.

Jeonghan smiled, and used every last bit of restraint he had in his to stop himself from pressing his lips to the crown of Jihoon’s head.

“You’re more important kitten.”

It didn’t take long for Jihoon to ingest the much needed sugar. He let Jeonghan press a glass of fruit juice against his lips, and willingly swallowed the small cookie bites he fed him. But once the sugar was in his system, well on its way to being absorbed into his bloodstream, he slumped against Jeonghan’s torso, ready to fall asleep.

As for Jeonghan, he froze, staring down at the sleepy human as his chest grew tighter and tighter.

Hands shaking ever so slightly, he took the human’s thighs in his hands, and lifted Jihoon off the counter.

Despite how tired he was, Jihoon wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s neck, locking his ankles at the small of the vampire’s spine. Jeonghan carried Jihoon to the sofa, setting him down slowly, and making sure to cover him with a blanket.

Jeonghan turned to walk away – wanting to let Jihoon rest – when he felt fingers wrap around his wrist.

“Kitten?” he whispered. He couldn’t help it – the nickname suited Jihoon all too well.

“Stay,” breathed Jihoon, pulling Jeonghan’s arm towards him.

“Y-You want me to stay?”

“You’re comfy,” whispered Jihoon, making Jeonghan giggle. “‘N I like being around you.”

Jeonghan couldn’t say no to that.

With his head and neck resting across his lap, Jeonghan ran his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, gently scratching the scalp every now and again. Though a part of him wanted so desperately to say it sooner, Jeonghan didn’t seem capable of speech until he was certain that Jihoon had fallen asleep.

“I love you kitten.”

One day, he would find the courage to say those words again.

One day, he would find the courage to look into Jihoon’s eyes, and repeat those same words.

_‘One day,’_ thought Jeonghan. _‘One day.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was very self-indulgent because soft vampire Jeonghan is absolutely precious to me!
> 
> Please remember to leave kudos/comments if you liked this! [♡](https://twitter.com/ghiblisbox)


End file.
